


safe haven

by rosesrunaway



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jinjoo cuddling amen, just minjoo being a clingy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway
Summary: After a long exhausting day, Kim Minjoo wanted to rest but suddenly, she just found herself yearning for certain someone's warmth.And that certain someone would be her ex-roommate, none other than Ahn Yujin.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	safe haven

Minjoo sat on the side of her bed, taking a deep breath and started to stretch her limbs and neck— feeling her stiff joints and sore muscles ease a bit but extreme exhaustion is still creeping up through her whole existence.

  
  
  


She can already feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier every time she blinks. Lightly slapping her cheek to wake herself up, she decided to finally move her ass and clean then dress up so she can already rest.

  
  
  


As usual, it’s a very tiring day, it’s nothing new to her nor to the other members, they are idols after all— one of the top girl groups even, a lot of people are expecting a lot from them, so they need to put much more effort each day passes, they can’t disappoint them especially WIZ*ONEs who are also tirelessly supporting them.

  
  
  


The joy and cheers when their manager announced that they will be having a one day break in the midst of their promotion of Secret Story of the Swan. It’s enough for them to have a rest and chill before going back to work once again.

  
  
  


Minjoo planned to stay in the dorms than go with Yuri, Nako, and Wonyoung who are planning to spend their day-off roaming around Incheon. She wants to stay in, lying on her bed all day— unless, a certain someone will ask her to go out and spend the day together.

  
  
  


The woman shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts before finally walking to the bathroom.

  
  
  


After a half an hour, she finally got herself cleaned up and wearing her pajamas now, face clean and fresh. Of course, not forgetting her night skincare routine before finally going back to her room, closing the lights off, and grabbed her phone.

  
  
  


She then walked back to her bed and slipped under the covers. She picked up her glasses from the nightstand and turned the scent air machine on, also lowering the temperature of the aircon before chilling on her bed— tucked under the thick comforter.

  
  
  


It’s very silent and dim around her room, the sound of the A.C and scent air machine can only be heard— ahh yes, and the muffled noises coming from Chaewon and Yena’s room, Minjoo can somehow visibly hear the bob haired woman nagging the blonde about the bulb light in their room but she just shrugged it off, continuing to fumble over her phone.

  
  
  


She giggled as she saw the comments from her fans then pouted when she spotted some mean comments but there’s only a few, the others were probably buried by compliments but she didn’t think about it much deeper.

  
  
  


After a few minutes of stalking through different social media platforms, she decided to call it a day, not forgetting to greet the others ‘good night’ with a heart emoji in their KKT group chat. She placed her phone and glasses on her nightstand before properly tucking herself underneath the covers.

  
  
  


Her chest feels light, she’s very satisfied since there’s a lot of compliments today from their performance earlier. She would be sleeping soundly tonight, she wouldn’t also need to wake up early— or she thought.

  
  
  
  


Tosses, and turns, she’s been doing that for quite a while already. She’s very sleepy but something’s wrong, she feels so empty and lonely, and the silence around her room didn’t help.

  
  
  


Maybe, she’s just missing someone’s presence. Until now, she couldn’t help but to yearn for someone’s presence especially whenever she’s about to sleep. No one would greet her good night personally before she sleeps which made her a little bit sad, and she doesn’t sleep well without it.

  
  
  


It’s been a few months since they moved dorms. She will admit loudly but she was so disappointed, (still disappointed) that she wouldn’t room with her past roommate. It would take a long time for her to adjust since she’s very used to a certain puppy’s presence in the same room, hanging around but now, she sleeps alone.

  
  
  


Minjoo sighed, groaning to herself when she suddenly felt so lonely after thinking about that, she suddenly wanted to do something but she tried her best to resist, shrugging it off even if she badly wanted to stand up and walk to a certain someone’s room and cuddle with her like they used to do. After they moved places, they rarely cuddle together now and Minjoo surely misses it a lot, but she misses the person too, like a lot.

  
  
  


Giving herself another few minutes until she couldn’t stand it anymore, she sat up and sighed defeatedly, finally slipping out from her bed and wore her slippers.

  
  
  


She turned off the aircon before groggily walking to her door, going outside and skipped through the hallway, bumping with Eunbi who’s on her way to her room shared with Hyewon, can of sprite on her hand. They only nodded to each other when they passed by each other.

  
  
  


Minjoo halted when she’s in front of Yujin’s room, suddenly getting nervous and hesitating from knocking on the door. What if Yujin’s already asleep and she would just bother her? It’s a very exhausting day and for sure, the puppy must be already resting.

  
  
  


But the feeling of longing and emptiness won over her, she knew Yujin wouldn’t mind her invading her room. Minjoo took a deep breath and twisted the knob, opening the door carefully, not bothering to knock, impatient.

  
  
  


Her heart leaped when she spotted Yujin looking at her, confused but there’s a glint in her eyes when she realized that it’s her Minjoo-unnie. A smile immediately curved up into her lips, mirroring Yujin’s.

  
  
  


“Hi,” Minjoo greeted, slipping in and closed the door, the room darkening, and the source of light is only the open lamp placed at the nightstand. “May I sleep in?” She quietly asked, her cheeks warming. Fortunately, it’s dim enough to hide her blushing cheeks.

  
  
  


Yujin instantly placed her phone down, spreading her arms wide. “I would love that,” She responded with a cheeky grin, dimples deep. “Come here.” She added and Minjoo immediately complied, walking towards her and threw herself on top of the younger but taller woman, hugging her back as the latter caged her between her arms very tightly.

  
  
  


Warmth instantly spread through her, a contented sigh escaped from her lips when she finally got to hug her favorite person and buried her face on the taller’s neck, inhaling the soft calming scent of hers which made her almost instantly fall asleep.

  
  
  


“You’re suddenly clingy,” Yujin pointed out, rubbing her back as she pressed some kisses on her head, tightening her hold.

  
  
  


Minjoo released a small whine, looking up and met Yujin’s eyes, the latter is wearing her specs but she can clearly see how her hazelnut orbs glimmered under the dark, pulling her in but she just tried her best to resist to urge to lunge forward, not wanting to risk herself further with something dangerous.

  
  
  


“I just miss you so much.” The older truthfully confessed her feelings. Yujin grinned, moving her hand to pat her head. “I miss you too,” She replied back, staring back with the same intensity. “So much.” She added cheekily and kissed her forehead, also pecked the tip of her nose.

  
  
  


Both of them giggled and stayed in that comfortable and intimate position for quite a while before Minjoo finally decided to settle beside Yujin.

  
  
  


The older detached herself from the taller girl, earning a whine and pout from her but she just smiled then pinched her nose, fully settling herself on the other side and slipped under the covers with Yujin.

  
  
  


She watched Yujin take off her glasses and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed along with her phone before facing her, immediately pulling her to her again, greedy for her warmth.

  
  
  


Minjoo rested her head above Yujin’s arm, snuggling further to her chest and neck, coiling her arm around the taller’s waist meanwhile, the latter stroked her hair while her other arm was draped around her hips, their legs tangled together.

  
  
  


“I miss this, I miss you,” Minjoo whispered suddenly, Yujin hummed. “I want to be with you again in the same room. It’s too lonely,” She continued solemnly, pressing a kiss on her collarbone.

  
  
  


Yujin laughed, leaning in to rub their cheeks together to show affection. “Awwe, I think we can’t do anything with that but we can always trash each other’s room any time, though, baby.” She whispered, assuring the older.

  
  
  


Minjoo’s heart flipped when Yujin called her ‘baby’. The taller usually calls her ‘baby’ or ‘princess’ and it never fails to make her heart act up in a good way. In return, she would also call Yujin her ‘baby’ or ‘babe’, sometimes, ‘love’.

  
  
  


The endearment naturally came, they just found themselves calling each other pet names but none of them complained, it felt nice though.

  
  
  


They know that there’s something happening between them but they are just scared to ask and talk it out, both of them are cowards when it comes to their feelings. Took them long enough to realize the blooming feelings for each other, they’re in denial from the start but soon, they learned and accepted it.

  
  
  


“You’ll stay even if we part ways, right? No matter what?” Minjoo suddenly asked, sadness lacing around her tone. She just suddenly thought of the possibilities, that’s why she’s scared to confess. They will part ways someday.

  
  
  


Yujin hummed, looking down at her again and gave her the sweetest dimpled smile, also a sincere one. “Yes, no matter what. I will stay, princess.” She said, pressing a kiss on the corner of Minjoo’s lips. There are flutters.

  
  
  


Minjoo smiled back before settling back to her spot again, comfortably cuddling with her once again. Her chest warming and her stomach full of butterflies, feeling like she’s on clouds. She’s never felt like this, it’s like she’s at home, well— Yujin’s her safe haven.

  
  
  


“I love you,” Minjoo whispered with a smile, finally unable to control herself from saying those three words.

  
  
  


Yujin hugged her tighter. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  


As long as both of them are happy, then it’ll be alright. They shouldn’t worry about anything else for tonight and deal with it tomorrow instead. They should focus on each other’s warmth only and push aside the thoughts.

  
  
  


As long as they have each other, nothing else matters.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


_“I want her to be my roommate, still,”_

  
  
  
  


—


End file.
